B. Description B.1. Cultivation of Pilot Project Applications: Senior Center investiagators and members of the Internal Advisory Committee stimulate an interest in and aid in the development of Pilot Project applications among appropriate colleagues, collaborators, and departments. The Pilot Project Program will also continue to be advertised through the Office of Grants & Contracts Monthly Bulletin, postings throughout the Columbia University Medical Center Campus and other forms of media promotion. In addition, the Program is publicized via email and posted throughout Columbia University and the Lament Doherty Earth Observatory (LDEO) two months in advance of receipt dates. Only investigators within Columbia University are eligible to apply and must contact the Director or Deputy Director for guidance in tailoring their research interests to conform to the themes and objectives of the CEHNM. In general, proposals from junior investigators both within and outside the Center are given preferential funding status; however, senior investigators attempting new areas of research are always welcome to submit proposals. In the current grant period, two awards were given to full professors, Drs. Hiroshi Mitsumoto and Eric Schon who were not previously involved in the CEHNM but had interests in developing research in oxidative stress, one of our major themes. The recent pilot award to Dr. Mitsumoto has already resulted in new collaborations and grant submissions In order to encourage interdisciplinary interactions, we offer incentives for applicants who merge their expertise with that of collaborators such that project proposals will offer a multidimensional perspective with regard to clinical, epidemiologic, and basic research efforts. As the focus of the CEHNM changes over time, we will also modify the announcment as needed to encourage proposals that will meet these new themes. However, excellent new ideas unrelated to our three major disease areas but highly relevant to environmental health sciences are eligible. When appropriate, applicants are directed to Facility Core leaders or managers for additional guidance. In addition, all applicants are required, if appropriate, to contact Dr. Thompson for a referral for statistical support. The Program is advertised in January of each year with a March 1st submission date. Reviews by the Internal and External Advisory Committees, as detailed below, are completed in early June and funding is available to investigators by July 1. Applications have been received from the College of Physicians & Surgeons, the MSPH, and the LDEO.